I CAN'T
by boothtempe
Summary: es un fic,basado en spoiliers del final d la 4º temporada.mas que solo spoiliers contiene tambien conversaciones reales de bren y booth dl episodio 4x25, asi q los q no quieren saber que va a pasar que no entren!bueno,habla principalmnt del embarazo d bre


**ya advierto para lo que no siguen el ritmo de los spoilier que no vean esto... que esta basado en spoiliers....no solo esta basado en spoilier sino que contiene sobre todo al principio conversaciones reales del capitulo 4x25...  
**

**I CAN'T:**

brennan: se que la gente lo desaproban. si estas incomodo. fisher vende su esperma mensualmente. es inteligente y...

booth: fisher?. no vas a tener un hijo de fisher. darias a luz al esperma de satan. lo hare, lo hare.

brennan: (sonrie) pero sin obligaciones. no quiero que sientas ninguna obligacion.

booth: no te preocupes. tu hijo es totalmente tuyo.

booth y brennan realizan que lo van a hacer. y se convencen a ellos mismo que todo esta bien.

enfermera: aqui estamos señor booth. te ves un poco rojo, estas bien?

booth: seguro. estoy bien.

enfermera: a veces los hombre pueden sentirse torpe. conociendo la gente de ahi fuera sabes que es lo que estas haciendo aqui.

booth: gracias por eso.

enfermera: lo siento, sabes que hacer?

booth: bromeas?

enfermera: vale, aqui hay revistas y videos si los necesitas.

booth: estoy bien. gracias.

ella se va y cerrando la puerta. como booth lo cierra oye:

stewie: porqué estas aqui en el banco, booth?

booth se gira alrededor y ve a stewie en la television de la sala. no se lo puede creer.

stewie: tienes una amiga doctora caliente, ve hacia ella, y hazla el deposito como un hombre.

booth esta flipando y apaga la tele.

booth: vale. eso era imposible.

la tele vuelve a encenderse ella sola, y aparece stewie de nuevo.

stewie: y todavia conversamos.

booth: (justificando el suceso) vale, vale, es el estres. el estres por el caso y por todo eso del bebe.

stewie hojea un hostler y se para en una imagen.

stewie: oh dios mio! no me puedo creer que haya salido de esto, es asqueroso.

booth: estres, eso es.

(algo asi) booth da un golpe a la tele, pero esta vuelve otra vez y stewie continua.

stewie: cual es tu problema? estas amenazado por un bonito e inofensivo bebe. cultiva un juego.

booth: oh tio...

stewie: quieres que tenga un bebe tuyo verdad?

booth: por supuesto. quiero decir, quiero que tenga un bebe porque eso es lo que ella quiere. (a él mismo) estoy hablando con un dibujo.

stewie: y tu puedes irte simplemente como un despiadado mientras ella cambia todo en solitario?

booth: es lo que ella quiere!.

enfermera (desde fuera) esta bien ahi, señor booth?

booth: si, seguro, si, estoy bien. (y vuelve hacia stewie) mira tienes que irte, no necesito tu ayuda.

booth y brennan se encontraban en la sala de interrogatorios, interrogando a charles dunwood, cuando booth sufre su segunda alucinacion...

stewie: este hombre es completamente un burro.

booth: (mira y ve a stewie sentado sobre la mesa de interogatorio) oh dios mio!

brennan: (confundida) booth? que es?

booth no contesta sigue mirando a stewie...

stewie: porque no pide simplemente un abogado?, tú, señor, eres un bobo

obviamente dunwood no le escucha.

booth: algunos sienten remordimientos y quieren batir el recor de nuevo.

stewie: oh por favor!... el hace un vino que ni un vagabundo consumiria. el no siente remordimiento por eso.

booth: nadie te ha preguntado

brennan: (preocupada) booth, con quien estas hablando?

dunwood: que esta pasando?

booth: (a dunwood) no te preocupes por eso, solo sigue.

dunwood: le siguí a Holt's. el tenía uno de las botellas... era el ultimo

stewie: y le arinconaste a la bodega y le golpeaste hasta matarle. bla, bla, bla, lo sabemos.

booth: quieres callarte?

dunwood: que?

brennan: (alarmada ahora) booth, con quien estas hablando?

stewie: entonces la vas a dejar tener este bebe ella sola?

stewie: lo haras. vas a abandonar a tu hijo.

booth: no!. no lo hare. no puedo irme sin mas. es mi hijo. si no puedo involucrarme. no quiero que lo tenga.

stewie: y el sol volvio a brillar. buen chico, boothie!

dunwood: hey, que coño esta pasando?

brennan: tu eres el asesino. callate y no te muevas. booth tu vienes conmigo.

brennan coge el brazo de un booth desorientado y le conduce fuera de la sala de interrogatorios. le lleva a una sala que estaba al lado de la sala de interrogatorio... le sienta al ver que seguia algo desorientado...

brennan: booth estas bien??

booth: (oye la pregunta de bren pero no al contesta al ver a stewie hablar de nuevo)

stewie: (mirando a bren de arriba a bajo) tu amiga es una maciza, te la imaginas sin ropa?... oh! (dice cayendole una baba) yo tu lo haria con ella aqui mismo...

booth: callate (dice mirando a stewie)

brennan: (muy preocupada) booth que te pasa?... (dice acercandose a el... le ve distraido mirando hacia su izquierda, pero alli no hay nadie)

booth: (sigue mirando a stewie)

stewie: oh! vamos, no te hagas el caballero ahora... no me digas que nunca has tenido la gran imagen eh? (dice acercandose a el con la sonrisa maligna que tiene) (booth se queda callado, solo respira de forma agitado lo que preocupa aun mas a bren)

brennan: voy a llamar a una ambulancia... (dice levantandose y marcando el numero)

booth: no! (se apresura en decir sujetandola la mano)

stewie: ese es mi boothie, (dice dando pequeños saltos) ahora diselo! diselo! sé un hombre! (dice con tono como si le ordenara)

booth: cierra el pico (dice mirando a stewie de nuevo... mientras le miraba siente la mano de bren sobre su frente, se vuelve la mira, y cuando vuelve a mirar a su izquierda stewie ya no esta)

brennan: booth, debes de ver a un medico (dice con un tono calmado)

booth: estoy bien... de verdad! (dice mirandola)

brennan: (la mira como "no te creo") entonces con quien hablabas? a que a venido todo eso?

booth: (la mira fijamente en los ojos durante unos segundos) no quiero... (ella le mira con cara de incredula) no quiero hacerlo...

brennan: (se entristece y se le va llenando los ojos de lagrimas) me dijiste que si... ahora no quieres?

booth: no, es que... (no sabia como decirselo) bones, I CAN'T! (ve como a bones se le cae una lagrima)

brennan sin decir nada se levanta y se dirige hacia la puerta...

booth: temperance! (la llama pero esta sigue con pasos firme hacia la puerta...) temperance por favor! (ella sale dando un portazo... se levanta para seguirla pero se siente un poco mal y se vuelve a sentar...)

brennan muy triste y enfadada se dirige al jeffersonian...

hodgins: dr brennan, he encontrado...

brennan: mas tarde hodgins (dice con voz apagada, sin pararse siquiera... se dirige recto a su despacho)

unos minutos mas tarde llega angela, informada previamente por hodgins preocupado por su actitud...

angela: cariño, estas bien? que pasa?

brennan: (estaba llorando al oirla se quita las lagrimas y se sienta bien sobre la silla) estoy bien angy!

angela: estabas llorando... que ha pasado?

brennan: nada... estoy bien de verdad... (dice levantandose de la silla)

angela: no me mientas (dice parandola el camino)

brennan: angy! (algo desesperada... no queria hablar de ello)

angela: esta bien... si no quieres hablar de ello ahora no pasa nada... pero que sepas que estoy aqui vale??

brennan: (la abraza) gracias angy!... sabes donde esta hodgins? me dijo que había encontrado algo (dijo cambiando directamente de tema)

angela: creo que en la plataforma...

en la plataforma estaba tambien cam...tras hablar con hodgins y analizar una vez mas los restos de la victima... descubren algo importante...

brennan: llama a booth! (dice a cam bajando de la plataforma)

cam: wow! un momento!... por que no le llamas tu? es mas no deberias ir con el?

brennan: tengo cosas que hacer... le llamas o tengo que decirselo a angela?

cam: (se extraña del tono agresivo de su voz) pasa algo? por que no le puedes llamar?... no me has contestado...

brennan: ya se lo digo a angela! (dice yendose)

cam: espera! (la dice bajandose ella tambien de la plataforma) todo bien?

brennan: si todo bien... me dejas pasar? debo decir a angela que llame a booth...

cam: no hara falta ya le llamo yo...

brennan: gracias...(y se va a su despacho de nuevo ante la mas que mirada de preocupacion de cam... que se apresura inmediatamente a llamar a booth)

cam: soy cam, hemos encontrado algo... (tras explicarle de que se trata, sin que llegue a preguntar lo que queria saber, booth la pregunta)

booth: tenemos que interrogar a chalie dunwoods de nuevo donde esta bones? y porque no ha llamado ella? no se supone que estaba con vosotros?

cam: eso mismo te iba a preguntar

booth: eh? (dijo sin entender)

cam: me ha pedido expresamente que te llamara yo... parece no quiere hablar contigo... ha pasado algo?

booth: (se queda callado dandose cuenta de lo que pasa... estaba preocupado, "se habra enfadado conmigo?" pensaba "tengo que hablar con ella!" siguio pensando)

cam: seeley, que ocurre?

booth: tenemos un problema...

cam: que tipo de problemas? habeis discutido?

booth: no!, mira cam, no te preocupes de verdad... lo solucionaremos..(y cuelga sin que ella pueda preguntar mas)

brennan estaba con el equipo en la plataforma mirando unas pruebas... cuando llega booth despues de interrogar una vez mas a dunwoods...

cam: y bien? (dijo nada mas verle, preguntando por el interrogatorio)

booth: lo hizo el...

cam: ha confesado?

booth: si... pero dice que no fue culpa suya... y que...

brennan: estare en mi despacho (dijo interrumpiendo a booth mientras que se iba)

booth: (la sujeta la mano para que no se vaya) bones!...

brennan: esta bien! (se apresura en decir) no tienes que decir nada...(se iba a ir cuando se dio cuenta que booth no la soltaba, lo que la enfado un poco bastante mal se sentia ya, le miro como si se la estuviera acabando la paciencia)

booth: debemos hablar (dijo en voz baja, el resto se quedaron mirando la escena sin decir nada)

brennan: no tenemos nada mas que hablar! (dijo elevando un poco el tono) ya me has dejado claro que no quieres...

booth: no... no es lo que queria decir...

brennan: no me digas! ahora has cambiando de opinion? (dijo con tono ironico...)

booth: hablemos por favor...

brennan: no quiero... (dijo intentando separarse de el, este le agarró un poco mas fuerte y se acerco aun mas a su cara)

booth: temperance por favor... (dijo mirandole en los ojos con mirada de suplica, ella se quedo mirandole sin decir nada) por favor! (volvio a insistir... ella se tranquilizo y se fueron a hablar fuera del jeffersonian ante la mirada atonica y de curiosidad de sus compañeros de trabajo)

estaban en el bar que ultimamente empezaron a frecuentar... los dos de pie delante de la barra... los dos pidieron cerveza... nadie decia nada... hasta que bren decidio romper el silencio...

brennan: asi que has cambiado de opinion?... vas a darme tu esperma? (dijo con voz baja y calmado... mirandole en los ojos)

booth: no.

brennan: (aparto la mirada de el... se puso a mirar su vaso de cerveza... se la cayeron unas lagrimas al oir la respuesta de booth)

booth sujetando su menton con su dedo indice hizo que le mirara de nuevo... vio que tenia los ojos llorosos...

booth: temperance, (dijo quitandola las lagrimas con el pulgar) no sabes lo feliz que me haria tener un hijo contigo (ella le miro como algo confundida) bones, un hijo es el producto del amor entre dos personas... es un milagro, es una de las cosas mas bonitas que existe bones!.... no puedo simplemente darte mi esperma de esa forma!... si quieres tener un hijo mio, debemos hacer las cosas bien... debe de ser un milagro.

brennan: (algo sorprendida al entender que es lo que la queria decir) quieres... quieres que lo hagamos?, quieres que nos acostemos?

booth: solo si tu tambien lo quieres, temperance... solo si tu tambien lo quieres. (dijo acercandose mas a ella... bren estaba en frente de el mirandole en los ojos sin decir nada) pero debes de saber que es la unica forma que yo lo haria. (hubo un pequeño silencio... solo se miraban fijamente) si decides hacerlo, debes saber que no quiero mantenerme al margen...

brennan: no tienes por que invol... (dijo en voz baja, al estar ya cerca el uno del otro)

booth: quiero hacerlo temperance...(la interrumpio tambien en voz baja) no podria apartame sin mas... quiero estar ahi en todo momento... no quiero que sea tu hijo, bones...(dijo acercandose aun mas... estaban a pocos centimetros del uno del otro y en ningun momento cortaban el contacto visual) quiero que sea nuestro hijo.... el hijo de los dos... (ella solo le miraba sin decir nada...)

booth, tras unos segundos mirandose sin decir nada, la cogio de la cintura con su mano derecha, y la acerco a el... fue un movimiento rapido y con cuidado a la vez, bren al sentirse apoyado sobre el cuerpo de su compañero, le subio el ritmo, posando su mano sobre el pecho de booth sintio que el tambien tenia el pulso accelerado... tras un intenso contacto visual, lo dos se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta besarse.... el beso fue intenso y apasionado... tras casi un minuto, se separaron, bren le seguia mirando sin decir nada... no tenia palabras en ese momento... booth la solto...

booth: cuando lo decidas hazmelo saber... (tras estas palabras se fue dejandola en el bar)

brennan vio como booth se alejaba de ella... y seguia aun sin poder reaccionar tras el beso...con booth ya fuera y tras unos segundos... se giro de nuevo en direccion a la barra y se sento sobre un taburete... con la cerveza en la mano, se puso a pensar: que ha sido eso? de verdad booth me ha dicho lo que creo que me ha querido decir? debiria hacerlo? deberia dejar a booth entrar aun mas en mi vida personal?... que es lo que nos esta pasando? que es lo que me esta pasando?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

una continuacion??? solo si hay unos cuantos reviews!!!...

lo siento una vez mas para los q esperan la continuacion de who i am... a ver cuando podre subir la continuacion!!!


End file.
